El amor de mi vida
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado: Dias. Semanas. Meses. Años. Y aun sigo sin poder creer lo afortunado que soy al tener junto a mi a Isabella como la mujer de mi vida. Esperando por mi durante todo ese tiempo, incluso cuando yo no lo sabia."


**El amor de mi vida**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado: Dias. Semanas. Meses. Años. Y aun sigo sin poder creer lo afortunado que soy al tener junto a mi a Isabella como la mujer de mi vida. Esperando por mi durante todo ese tiempo, incluso cuando yo no lo sabia."

 **Disclaimer:** Phineas  & Ferb no son mios, son de unos tales Dan y Swampy. Si fuera mio, no hubiera hecho esperar tanto a Isabella... pero lo bueno es que al final si tuvo a Phineas.

* * *

 **El amor de mi vida**

* * *

 **Phineas POV**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado:

Dias.

Semanas.

Meses.

Años.

Y aun sigo sin poder creer lo afortunado que soy al tener junto a mi a Isabella como la mujer de mi vida.

Esperando por mi durante todo ese tiempo, incluso cuando yo no lo sabia.

Y en verdad, ¿con cuales adjetivos podria calificarla?

Brillante.

Capaz.

Hermosa.

Sabia.

Ilustrada.

Paciente.

Se me podrian ocurrir muchas mas cualidades y no acabaria para describirla.

Porque lo tengo claro: Isabella es todo eso y mucho mas.

Aun recuerdo como la conoci... eramos unos niños en ese tiempo: pareciera que fue ayer...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _No pasaba de los siete años cuando en una tarde, mi hermano Ferb y yo estabamos cuidando de un entonces pequeño Perry -un entonces bebe ornitorrinco que habiamos conseguido- cuando notamos que recibimos visitas de unas personas que se habian cambiado a la casa de enfrente y aparecia por primera vez una niña de cabellera negra y ojos azules mirandonos con bastante interes: en ese entonces me preguntaba si era porque conocio a nuevos amigos o porque era la primera vez que veia a un ornitorrinco. No pensaba que era porque habia quedado flechada de mi._

 _La fuimos conociendo: su nombre era Isabella, era originaria de Mexico y acababa de llegar a Danville junto a su madre, asi que Ferb y yo nos ofrecimos ayudarla en la adaptacion al Area Limitrofe._

 _Ese dia fue la primera vez que vi un brillo en sus ojos, el cual durante muchos años lo asocie a la ternura de su belleza infantil... lo se, era un ingenuo._

 _Una vez que se reanudaron las clases, me ofreci a que nos ayudaramos mutuamente: al todavia tener problemas al expresar algunas frases, le propuse que la ayudaria en las clases de ingles, a la vez que ella me ayudaria en las clases de español. Recuerdo esas clases... al menos aun eramos muy niños como para pensar otras cosas, por lo que esas sesiones eran completamente saludables._

 _Pero de lo mejor que hubo en esos años fue en los veranos: Isabella era la complice ideal en los proyectos que realizabamos Ferb y yo, aprovechando al maximo el dia hasta quedar cansados._

 _Pero nunca me puse a pensar en las verdaderas intenciones de cada uno de nosotros:_

 _Yo lo hacia por diversion._

 _Ferb, para atraer chicas._

 _Pero nunca imagine que la razon de Isabella era para estar junto a mi el maximo posible._

 _Y viendo hacia atras, creo que era obvio._

 _Me siento algo tonto por no darme cuenta en ese tiempo._

* * *

 _Pasaron los años, y fuimos creciendo, mientras cada verano realizabamos la misma rutina: haciamos proyectos, tomabamos malteadas... Todo entre los tres. Pero las cosas emezaron a cambiar, lo cual se hizo mas que patente el dia que Ferb se animo a declararse a una chica mayor que el, de nombre Vanessa. Yo no tenia idea alguna sobre romance, y gracias a Isabella y su gran ayuda, pudimos armar esa cita especial donde mi hermano se le declaro, teniendo como resultado -contra lo que yo esperaba- que Vanessa lo acepto e iniciaron una relacion._

 _Aunque aun sonrio al recordar cuando el sobreprotector padre de Vanessa se entero de esta relacion y tuve que ocultar a Ferb en el cuarto de panico por un par de dias._

 _Y asi, el grupo de tres se redujo, quedando solamente Isabella y yo, quien seguia ignorante de cualquier cosa relacionada al amor._

* * *

 _Crecimos, fuimos a la universidad, y nuestra interaccion seguia igual: proyectos, malteadas, aunque ahora solo ella y yo. Empezaba a sentir algo extraño cada que estaba con Isabella, pero no entendia que era. Asi que por el momento, decidi ignorar esa sensacion._

 _Sin embargo, en una noche todo cambio:_

 _Estaba regresando a mi dormitorio cuando alcance a ver de reojo como tres chicos al parecer ebrios estaban cercando a una joven._

 _Pero lo que hizo reaccionar fue al reconocer la voz de la joven._

 _Algo se encendio en mi._

 _No dejaria que nadie le hiciera daño._

 _Me acerque rapida y sigilosamente tras esos sujetos, para rapidamente usar un dispositivo que recien habia creado para inmovilizar a las personas sin provocar mas daño._

 _Y lo logre, antes de que intentaran hacerle algo._

 _Isabella suspiro aliviada -no digo que ella sea una damisela en apuros, pero tres contra uno es dificil para cualquiera- mientras me dispuse a llamar a la policia para que se llevaran a los maleantes._

 _Una vez que se termino esta odisea, nos detuvimos en la puerta de su cuarto._

 _-Phineas, has actuado muy extraño. ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _Oh oh, noto algo que ni yo sabia como describir._

 _-Veras, cuando note lo que ocurrio hace... unos momentos, senti algo nuevo. Bueno, ya lo habia sentido antes, pero hoy por fin creo entender que es esta sensacion. Quiero... protegerte, cuidarte, consertirte, mimarte... no lo se, es algo que nunca habia sentido con nadie... no es que no los quiera, pero a ti... siento que va mas alla del querer... Isabella, ¿estas bien?_

 _Pude notar que estaba derramando pequeñas lagrimas, pero no lucia triste._

 _-Phineas... creo saber la respuesta a lo que sientes._

 _Y poco a poco, se fue acercando a mi, a la vez que mi mente era un desastre: mientras la parte racional decia que huyera, una parte que nunca crei tener era quien ahora controlaba los hilos y me hizo ceder._

 _Me miro a los ojos, toma mi mejilla con su mano y une sus labios con los mios._

 _Fue un momento sublime, algo completamente diferente en mi vida. Mucho mejor que cualquier malteada que haya probado. Y sin embargo me encanto._

 _Una vez que nos separamos me respondio a mi duda:_

 _-La respuesta es amor._

 _Amor, ese es el sentimiento... Entonces eso significa..._

 _-¿Es lo que yo creo?_

 _...¿que me enamore de mi mejor amiga?_

 _-Eso y mas. Te amo Phineas. Dime si tambien lo sientes._

 _No lo pude negar. No mas:_

 _-You're right. I feel this too. I... I... I love you, Isabella._

 _Y para dejar claro lo que finalmente descubri esa noche procedi a besarla una vez mas, sellando el inicio de nuestra relacion._

* * *

 _Una vez que regresamos a nuestros hogares ya como novios, para asistir a la boda de Ferb y Vanessa, me di cuenta que Isabella me habia amado desde hace años y que todos, absolutamente todos en Danville lo sabian. ¿Por que nadie me lo dijo?_

 _Es mas, no me sorprenderia si hasta mi ornitorrinco y su perro chihuahua lo supieran antes que yo._

 _Y con ese dato en mente, me asegure que ese verano y los siguientes fueran unica y exclusivamente dedicados a Isabella._

* * *

 _Fueron pasando los años, terminamos la carrera, en la cual obtuve el mejor promedio de la generacion y me dieron permiso de dar el discurso de graduacion. Sin embargo, sentia que tambien era el momento de otro paso importante._

 _Asi que con la complicidad de mi hermano y su ahora esposa, asi como de nuestros padres, de Candace y Jeremy, y sin olvidar a las autoridades de la universidad, aproveche un momento antes de terminar el discurso, para dirigirme a Isabella..._

 _...y pedirle matrimonio._

 _Su expresion de sorpresa era tal, no se esperaba algo como eso. Mientras que el resto de los graduados explotaron en jubilo._

 _Pero lo importante fue su respuesta._

 _Si._

 _Acepto casarse conmigo._

 _No lo podia creer._

 _Me emocione tanto que la bese frente a todos, quienes apludieron ese momento._

 _Todos se enteraron, que ella seria mi dueña._

 _La boda fue tal como ambos alguna vez lo soño e imagino ella, si no es que incluso mejor._

 _Ahora somos marido y mujer._

 _De eso, hace unas horas._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

Sigo sin creer que alguien como Isabella se fijara durante tantos años en alguien como yo, y que haya esperado pacientemente hasta que fue correspondida.

Asi que es mi deber recompensarle por el resto de nuestras vidas de todo lo que merezca.

Y sin exagerar, cualquier persona puede decir que Isabella es realmente linda:

Con una suave piel de un tono ligeramente de color canela que recuerda al mas fino terciopelo, sus ojos azules brillantes cual zafiro, una cabellera negra larga y brillante, unas graciles curvas a lo largo de su cuerpo que ni el mejor alfarero seria capaz de moldear...

Podria seguir hablando toda la noche sobre la belleza de mi mujer.

Esa belleza, la cual decidi respetar para admirarla hasta el matrimonio, poco a poco fui descubriendo y acariciando conforme cada prenda iba apartandose del camino hasta que, sin nada que me impidiera la vision, pude confirmarlo de primera persona.

Isabella es mas que hermosa.

Todo lo que he descrito lo vi, lo contemple, lo acaricie, y lo ame como me lo pidio: ella se entrego a mi, y yo me entregue a ella.

Eso fue lo que hicimos en nuestra primera vez... conocer el amor.

Juntos.

Y contrario a lo que otras personas pensarian, no me enamore de ella por el fisico. No, la amo por ser como es.

No me cansare de decirlo: es bondadosa, tierna, compasiva, amable, inocente... tantos adjetivos que le aplican a la perfeccion, como ya lo mencione antes.

Y eso hace que cada dia me enamore mas.

Mientras tanto, el sueño empieza a vencerme.

Y me dispongo a soñar en la familia que podriamos tener.

En la semilla que se sembro esta noche, que llegue a germinar, crecer y nos provoque la dicha de convertirnos en padre y madre.

Seria hermoso verla con un vientre de embarazo.

Ver cada dia como se va desarrollando el bebe.

Buscar todo lo necesario.

Y finalmente, que nuestro retoño este entre nuestros brazos.

Solo espero seguir viviendo para poder ser feliz al lado de Isabella.

Para criar a nuestros hijos, verlos crecer y continuar juntos al pasar de los años, a pesar de que el cabello se empiece a tornar de color de plata, que nuestro vinculo nunca se rompa.

Haria lo que fuera para ver feliz a las personas que amo, y no me importa sacrificar todo por ello.

Porque esto es mucho mas de lo que alguna vez habia pedido en mi vida. Y agradezco mucho por tenerlo. Ahora, al ver a mi amada Isabella a mi lado, puedo estar seguro que tengo lo que siempre he deseado.

Y mucho mas.

Porque ella, es el amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
